Venganza al estilo Uchiha
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Los Uchiha son vengadores por naturaleza. Kishimoto lo sabe, pero no esta preparado para la venganza que le tiene preparada Itachi por haber destruido a su personaje. ¡Maldición! -agitó el puño al viento– ¡Pagarás por esto, Uchiha! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Me vengaré!


Konichiwa! oues aquí viene un loco one shot producto de una noche de insonmio. Lo cierto es que nunca he sabido escribir humor; angutia, tragedia, romance, drama, suspense, incluso aventura... pero humor nunca, y por eso llevaba ya días tratando de elaborar un fic humorístico, pa echarse unas risas, pero no se me ocurría nada hasta que apareció este.

Es un fic comico, cualquier insinuación es solo para echarse unas risas; hay un leve itasaku al final del capitulo, pero es que no he podido resistirme... y bueno, supongo que es mi forma de expresar las decepciones que me estoy llevando conforme al avancer del manga. Decepciones que comenzaron con la muerte de Itachi, y que siguen con la inexplicable actuación de sasuke y la ridicula declaración de sakura.

Igualemente, espero que nadie se ofenda, respeto muchísimo al kishimoto por crear un anime tan estupendo como este, y esto es solo para echar unas risas...

Por supuesto, nada me pertenece. De lo contrario Itachi seguiría vivo, sasuke regresaría a Konocha, y yo ingresaría en Akatsuki. XD

* * *

**Venganza al estilo Uchiha.**

- ¡Oh! Vamos, venga... Onegai, onegai, onegai shimasu – suplicaba un pelinegro, de piel clara y rostro atractivo, arrastrándose por el suelo con las manos en alto, en posición de ruego.

- Por enésima vez, Itachi, la respuesta es no – suspiraba un hombre, sin siquiera levantar la vista de lo que fuese que estuviera dibujando.

Se veía claramente estresado.

- Pero no lo entiendo – insistía la primera figura –. Soy sexy, megapoderoso, cool, las _fangirl_ me adoran... ¿Por qué no puedo aparecer en el capítulo de hoy?

- Porque no – indicó llanamente, tratando de controlarse.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Itachi frunció los labios, tratando de colocar ojitos de cordero, exitosa imitación del gato de Shrek; pero el otro simplemente lo ignoró. – ¿Y por qué no quieres decírmelo? – silencio. Lo seguía ignorando. A él. Al gran genio Uchiha. Lo ignoraba. Aquello no estaba bien – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – repitió muy rápido, tratando de exasperarlo.

Misión lograda.

- ¡Por qué llevas muerto dieciocho puñeteras semanas! – aquel último grito sí consiguió acallarlo. Espantado por la furia de su creador, Itachi corrió a esconderse bajo la mesa.

Kishimoto exhaló un suspiro. Sabía que debía ser más paciente, pero llevaba torturándole con las mismas preguntas desde aquel fatídico en que, por motivos estrictos del guión, decidió eliminar a su personaje. Le hecho un rápido vistazo preocupado; seguía escondido tras la tabla de madera. Bien, al menos ahora podría trabajar tranquilo.

- ¿Pero por qué no puedes revivirme? – cuestionó Itachi despacito, todavía medio oculto, justo cuando su creador creía reanudar su trabajo en paz. Al ver como este hacía un esfuerzo por seguir ignorándolo, se envalentonó – Al pelirrojo sí, pero a mi no, ¿eh? Eso recibe el nombre de favoritismo. Fa-vo-ri-tis-mo – deletreó –. Podría demandarte por ello.

Kishimoto enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? – ahora era su turno de preguntar.

Itachi apretó los puños enfadado, y le dedicó una mirada de furia.

- Sabes perfectamente que solo existo en tu cabeza y que, por ahora, no he conseguido materializarme fuera de ella. Solo puedo intentar demandarte ante ti mismo... – dejó la clase sin concluir, como si de pronto esa idea no resultara tan mala.

Por suerte, su creador adivinó sus intenciones y cuando Itachi volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, se adelantó.

- ¡Petición denegada! – zanjó –. ¿Ahora puedo empezar a dibujar en paz? Necesito este capitulo completo para mañana...

Ignorando sus últimas palabras, Itachi frunció el ceño preocupado. Aquel había sido un juicio demasiado rápido.

- No me convence – afirmó –. ¡Apelo a tu superior!

- Itachi, por amor de Dios... ¡si solo estoy yo! – pero el otro no se enterneció ni un poquito. A fin de cuentas, él le había matado.

- Y apelo el derecho de todo demandante a expresar su demanda – continuó sin compasión.

Kishimoto cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el papel. Realmente parecía un hombre rendido.

- ¿Si acepto tu demanda y te escuchó, tu acatarás mi veredicto? – inquirió casi sin fuerzas, ya como último recurso.

Itachi se irguió y asintió ceremoniosamente. Su honor estaba en juego.

- Muy bien – se resigno el otro –. ¡Habla!

- En primer lugar – expresó seriamente –, quiero hacer referencia a los abusos que sufrió mi cliente, es decir, yo, por parte de su creador, es decir, usted, desde el principio de la obra – meneó la cabeza con desaprobación –. No solo le bastó con hacer que asesinase a toda mi familia, fuera odiado por mi aldea, perseguido por mi hermano, y miembro de la asociación de criminales más peligrosa que el mundo ha conocido – confirió a sus palabras un tinte dramático –, sino que ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerme en la multitud de ocasiones en las que el retorcido de Deidara intentó hacer explotar mi trasero, y por desgracia, no estoy hablando literalmente.

- Itachi – Kishimoto lo interrumpió suspirando –, Deidara no era gay.

- ¡Pues claro que no era gay! Pero tenía un pajarito muy vicioso ¿sabe? – sacudió la cabeza –. Y dado que usted nos mantenía aprisionados a todos en un cueva de ocho por diez dimensiones, y la única hembra del grupo estaba más que satisfecha con siete cuerpos a su disposición, el pobrecillo se veía obligado a buscar otras salidas... Además – añadió con una pose orgullosa y MUY gay – siempre decía que mi cabello le excitaba.

A Kishimoto le escurrió gotita por la frente.

- Pero esa no es la cuestión – el rostro de Itachi volvió a adquirir seriedad y sus facciones lo contemplaban con furia –. La cuestión es que usted se divirtió torturándome desde que cumplí quince años, recalcó el número _quince_, menoría de edad, me mantuvo en un segundo plano durante diez, y decidió asesinarme justo cuando mi personaje empezaba a tomar protagonismo. ¡Ah! Eso sin mencionar que todas las chicas disponibles se iban detrás del justiciero de mi hermano. Como esa pelirrosa tan excitante... le faltan un par de buenas dotes, pero seguro que _eso_ – efectuó un gesto grosero sobre el pecho – mejorará con la edad... Aun me cuesta creer que mi hermanito la dejara escapar... – meditó en voz alta – ¡Ba! – bufó despectivo – ¡Frígido!

- Itachi... al tema, por amor de Dios – su creador oraba al Cielo, suplicando clemencia.

Soportarlo a él era peor que soportar a cien samurai insatisfechos y sedientos de sangre. Y lo decía por experiencia.

- ¡Ah, si! – se aclaró la garganta – Por supuesto. Una vez repasadas todas las injusticias, maltrato y/o vejaciones sufridas por mi cliente, es decir, yo, debido al abuso de su creador, es decir, usted, solicito como compensación una multa económica de doscientos millones de yen, que serán entregados en efectivo y en el plazo de dos horas – recalcó las condiciones.

Kishimoto abrió los ojos espantado. ¡Bromeaba! Ni siquiera un emperador podría disponer de tal cantidad en base a sus condiciones. Itachi continuó hablando.

- O en su defecto la reinserción inmediata de mi cliente a su programa, con un grado de protagonismo superior, o igual, al resto de protagonistas – Kishimotó relajó los musculos. Así que era eso; claro, debería haberlo supuesto.

- Petición denegada – adjudicó seriamente.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Itachi lo contempló espantado – Pero si ni siquiera te has tomado tiempo para deliberar. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

- Muy bien – el creador accedió a sus súplicas. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta treinta mentalmente. Después volvió a abrirlos y correspondió la mirada esperanzada de Itachi con una sonrisa cruel – Petición denegada – repitió, está vez, saboreando cada palabra – Ahora tienes que cumplir tu palabra y dejarme terminar esto en paz.

Muy ufano por su victoria, Kishimoto se inclinó sobre la mesa para seguir trabajando, pero para Itachi las cosas no estaban tan claras.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kishi! – volvió a suplicar. El ojo del aludido pareció sufrir un tic. ¿Kishi? ¿Kishi? ¿Desde cuando podía llamarle Kishi? – ¿Qué te cuesta? Un papelito de nada... No me importa si no es de mi personaje, puedo sustituir a cualquier otro Akatsuki... A Zetsu, a Tobi... ¡A Hidan! Siempre sentí curiosidad por su extraña religión...

Kishimoto volteó los ojos, rogando paciencia.

- Itachi, por favor, Hidan murió antes que tú.

Itachi abrió los ojos impactado.

- ¿También muerto? ¿Por qué...? – parecía triste.

- ¡Joder Itachi! – su creador parecía exasperado - ¿Es que ya ni siquiera te molestas en leer los mangas, o qué?

Itachi se cruzó de brazos, con pose ofendida.

- Reconozco que comencé a hacerles poco caso una vez me confesaste que mi personaje moría – confesó con rencor.

- Pues sí – corroboró Kishimoto–, Hidan está muerto. ¿Por qué no te vas al Infierno a hacerle compañía?

Itachi se planteó la sugerencia. Después de todo, echaba de menos a su compañero, y con Sasuke todavía vivo ya no tenía con quien entretenerse.

- Me gustaría, pero... me desagrada todo eso de la llamas y el dolor eterno.

- Entonces lárgate al Cielo con Pein – insistió el creador. Cualquier cosa por librarse de él.

- ¡Si! ¡Una gran idea Kishi-sempai! – parecía entusiasmado – Pero... – la sonrisa decayó por completo – No puedo... tengo alergia a las plumas, y ya sabe... los angeles - sacudió los brazos imitando unas alas.

Dos gotitas escurrieron de nuevo por la frente del aludido, quien había caído al suelo con posición anime nada más escucharlo.

- Entonces lárgate a donde te de la gana, pero déjame a mi en paz, te lo ruego – suplico lloroso. Una semana más así y fallecería de ataque al corazón.

- ¡Pero si yo solo quiero volver a la serie! – protestó Itachi. Era tan injusto. – Venga, Kishi... No tiene porque ser ahora... Me conformo con regresar en el último capitulo – lo meditó unos instantes –. Ese sería un buen final. Konoha repleta de enemigos, Sasuke y Naruto al borde de sus fuerzas, Kakashi ya se ha rendido; nadie puedo contra los malos, todos saben que es el fin, y entonces... Aparezco yo y les salvó el trasero, todos me lo agradecen y me convierto en su héroe, y como recompensa me dan el papel de hogake. Todo un espectáculo. ¿No crees? – se veía muy convencido.

Kishimoto, que lo había escuchado de espalda para atrás y con no dos, sino con CUATRO gotitas en su frente, vociferó:

- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡La serie se llama Naruto, Naruto es el protagonista, Naruto es quien vence a los malos, y Naruto quien se convierte en Hokage! – con una profunda exhalación, se esforzó por volver a la normalidad. No debía descontrolar así su corazón, subiría la tensión –. ¿Ha quedado claro? – inquirió seriamente.

Itachi agachó la cabeza, entristecido.

- Muy bien, sempai... Si esa es la opinión que tiene de mi, tal vez sea hora de que me vaya y funde mi propia serie en la cual ser el protagonista.

Kishimoto asintió fervientemente. Solo deseaba que se marchará y lo dejará en paz. Con todavía una mueca triste y abandonada, Itachi cogió la capa y abandonó la instancia. Ya vería su cruel creador, le demostraría quien era y hasta donde podía llegar.

*****

_UN AÑO MÁS TARDE..._

Por las heladas calles de Tokio, con la nieve cayendo y fundiéndose contra el asfalto, cubierto de mantas... caminaba un hombre frío, sucio, y abandonado. Y pensar que hacía un año lo había tenido todo, posición, dinero, fama, fans... y todo lo había perdido por culpa de aquel despreciable individuo.

Primero vinieron los juicios, las demandas, los abucheos... y después, aquel horrible acontecimiento.

- ...abierto el festival inaugurado por los nuevos chicos del momento, los Akatsuki – relataba la voz de una presentadora desde el televisor, al otro lado de la ventana, en una casa continua –. Itachi Uchiha, creador de la exitosa serie a nivel mundial _Sharingang Akatsuki_, y la culpable de desbancar totalmente en audiencia a un viejo y acabado _Naruto_, ha llegado al evento acompañado de una amable pelirrosa, junto al resto de sus atractivos compañeros – se veía una imagen de la pareja, él sonriendo ampliamente y ella levemente sonrojada; y después otra de toda la pandilla, en la que Deidara guiñaba un ojo y lanzaba besos a las fans del público, que gritaban acaloradas –. Así mismo, el protagonista ha disculpado a su hermano por no poder asistir personalmente a la celebración debido a un lamentable asunto de negocios familiares, pero Itachi se ha mostrado encantador en todo momento con la prensa, y asegura que ser el multimillonario más codiciado de todo Japón no se le ha subido a la cabeza, pues vive un momento emocional único junto a su recién conocida novia, Sakura – pausa contenida, mientras se mostraban nuevas grabaciones –. Por otra parte, sus donaciones al...

Claro. Kishimoto apretó los puños en torno a los barrotes de la ventana y se esforzó por apartar la vista del televisor, donde aparecía un nueva foto con todos los culpables de su desgracia. Itachi, y después Sakura.

Le había resultado tan vergonzantemente fácil al pelinegro convencer al resto de los Akatsukis de que se revelara contra él, contra su creador, contra quien se lo había dado todo... Y aun así, no hubieran llegado muy lejos sino fuera por la ayuda de Sakura. Bien, podía entender que Sasuke se colocará del lado de su hermano, después de todo; pero Sakura le había decepcionado.

Que culpa tenía él de que sus últimas actuaciones en el manga hubieran sido penosas, en contra de su voluntad, y le hubieran hecho perder el apreció de miles de fan. Pues nada. Al Uchiha solo el había hecho falta un par de halagos y una sonrisa bonita para que lo traicionara y se llevara con ella a la mitad del elenco. ¡Y los muy cabrones llevaban ya casi un año saliendo juntos!

Pero no, esto no quedaría así...

Kishimoto alzó un puño al cielo, agitándolo agresivamente, con los ojos hinchados por la furia.

- Maldición – se lamentó, a pesar de que no había nadie para escucharlo –. ¡Me las pagarás por esto, Uchiha! ¿Lo oyes? ¡¡¡Me vengareeeeé!!!

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado... Se que tengo que mejorar muchas cosas dentro de este genero, pero q os ha parecido? la idea ha sido buena? y el desarrollo? En lo personal yo quede satisfecha con el final, pero el principio no termino de covercerme de todo. En fin, ahora es vuestro turno...

¿**reviews**?


End file.
